Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 43 (Other worlds)
Other worlds is the forty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN makes pictures of star shapes. *CHARLI does stary stretches. *KELLIE and Chats pretend to visit Planet Opposite. *CHARLI finds different words to say that something is big or small. *TIM skydives while he hears the sound of the wind. *CHARLI and Kellie play with a sheet. *NATHAN makes his own universe. *CHARLI makes a little spaceship. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a school at the bottom of the sea, Mrs. Eel (Kellie) sends her students (Tim the octopus, Nathan the anglerfish and Kathleen the seahorse) to find something special to bring back to class. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E43.png Charli_S5_E43_1.png Kellie_S5_E43.png Charli_S5_E43_2.png Tim_S5_E43.png Charli_S5_E43_3.png Nathan_S5_E43.png Charli_S5_E43_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E43.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns When the night time falls and the stars come out to play I love to see them them twinkle in very special way When the night time falls, look up at the sky To find a starry picture twinkling way up high. When the night time falls and the stars come out to play I love to see them them twinkle in very special way When the night time falls, look up at the sky To find a starry picture twinkling way up high. When the night time falls and the stars come out to play I love to see them them twinkle in very special way When the night time falls, look up at the sky To find a starry picture twinkling way up high. ;Body move #01 Stop for a moment wherever you are Stretch out like me and look like a star Reaching right out with your fingers to toes Then pulling your knees, this is how it goes Take your knees to one side and look the other way Relaxing breathe deeply all your troubles away Stop for a moment wherever you are Stretch out like me and look like a star. ;Word play Planet Opposite, a very strange place Where down means up and up means down And yes means no and no means yes We tidy up to make a mess Where stop means go and black is white And everything is front to back There's just one place that you can be The place where I means you and you means me Planet Opposite. Planet Opposite, a very strange place Where down means up and up is down And yes means no and no means yes Where we tidy up to make a mess Where stop means go and white is black And everything is front to back There's just one place that you can be The place where I means you and you means me Planet Opposite. Planet Opposite, a very strange place Where down means up and up is down And yes means no and no means yes Where we tidy up to make a mess Where stop means go and white is black And everything is front to back There's just one place that you can be The place where I means you and you means me Planet Opposite. ;Body move #02 There's lots of words that we can find to say that something's big Large, huge, enormous, they're good words for big There's lots of words that we can find to say that something's small Like little, tiny, teenie weenie, barely there at all. There's lots of words that we can find to say that something's big Like large, huge, enormous, they're good words for big There's lots of words that we can find to say that something's small Like little, tiny, teenie weenie, barely there at all. ;Making music Whoosh, whoosh, I'm whistling through the air Zoom, zoom, streaking down without a care Skydiving, swoop and soar, whistling wind becomes a roar Diving, diving, soon arriving on the ground once more. Swish, swish, I'm floating through the air Swoosh, swoosh, I'd drift without a care So peaceful way up here, wafting through the atmosphere So calm a quiet, you should try it, glide with me up here. ;Body move #03 Colourful silky floating cloud (Colourful silky floating cloud) Falling from the sky (Falling from the sky) Billowing falling floating down (Billowing falling floating down) Down from way up high (Down from way up high). A colourful silky floating cloud (Colourful silky floating cloud) Falling from the sky (Falling from the sky) Billowing falling floating down (Billowing falling floating down) Down from way up high (Down from way up high). ;Shapes in space This universe is the place to be, moving in a rocket in space Round the universe we go in a floating kind of race Planet Saturn, the moon is changing, gallaxies spiraly spin Planets with rings and black holey things Makes this a happening place, makes this a happening place. This universe is the place to be, moving in a rocket in space Round the universe we go in a floating kind of race Planet Saturn, the moon is changing, gallaxies spiraly spin/Oh la la la, oh la la la Planets with rings and black holey things/Oh la la la, oh la la la Makes this a happening place, makes this a happening place. ;Body move #04 I've got a spaceship, watch it fly It's got buttons to press when it wants to go up high It'll blast off with a great big zoom And make it sound like a giant boom. I've got a spaceship, watch it fly It's got buttons to press when it wants to go up high It'll blast off with a great big zoom And make it sound like a giant boom. ;Sharing stories A deep sea school, we have one move We try our best all day at school A deep sea school, it's really cool We learn and play all day at school. A deep sea school, we have one move We try our best all day at school A deep sea school, it's really cool We learn and play all day at school. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about planets Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about upside down & back to front Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about windmills Category:Ep about words Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about parachutes & skydiving Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about sheets Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about galaxies Category:Ep about shooting stars Category:Ep about black holes Category:Ep about Planet Saturn Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about school Category:Ep about eels Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about seahorses Category:Ep about octopuses Category:Ep about sea creatures Category:Ep about looking & searching